Ruins
by Alec's.pet.human
Summary: War. Fear. Pain. Alexander Lightwood has had to suffer through many things.


**So I heard this song on the radio and I don't know how but it started reminding me of Malec and/or Clace...but I'm doing this on Malec. This might be a one-shot or chapter story...depends on what you guys think...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. I also don't own the song, Team by Lorde...btw there's like a few lines from Teen Wolf in here, so don't own that either. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins on the palace within my dreams _

_And you know we're on each other's teams_

_Team - Lorde_

* * *

War is an ugly thing, yet we kinda need it to happen. People's arguments turn into something more violent over time, that is if they can't get over it. They start threatening and it just ends up a full-on bloodbath. Yet, there's a certain kind of beauty to it. To other people it may be horrendous but that's just because they can't seem to find the beauty. It may be terrible to think that murder is beautiful, but it is in its own way. The blood, dead bodies, weapons astray, or just death. It happens all around us.

I've heard someone say there's safety in numbers. There's also death in numbers. It's called a massacre. Bloodbath...carnage...slaughter...butchery.

Fear...an unpleasant emotion caused by coming evil or danger. The overwhelming feeling created by horrific unease. A disease the distracts the mind from the hurting ache. An element in which the body conspires with the brain to reach a point that breaches the emotional limits of its victim.

Simple word really. Fear. Four letters, endless meaning. A bottomless pit full of events that can scar you. Fear..it holds on to you, entangles you in a life with things you never wanted to feel, never wanted to imagine.

Alexander Lightwood had to suffer through pain and fear and war. The war left everything around him in ruins. He still has that constant fear something might happen. He had to suffer emotional and physical pain. Physical from the buildings toppling over, people running past him while he was looking for his family...everything surrounding him. Mental and physical scars ebbed in his mind and body. Losing his family in the chaos, only being surrounded by corpses and rubble. Broken belongings. Then hearing Isabelle's screams in the distance...Max's voice in harmony with hers, but not being able to find them anywhere.

That was 7 years ago and he's still alone as ever. He hasn't found another living human being. Once in a while he hears little noises outside of his little home, -which is just a small building barely standing up- but when he looks, nothing is there except small critters running around.

Lately, he has been hearing the noises more frequently and he checks...nothing is there. He starts thinking that he's maybe losing his mind after all. He has also been seeing things, things that shouldn't be there. Shadows moving, lights flashing and sometimes a pair of the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. Glowing yellow-green eyes with the pupils slit like cats.

He likes to follow them sometimes, wanting to know where they come from but they always manage to vanish after a few minutes. He wonders.

* * *

_Thud. _Alexander is startled awake by something that remotely resembles a footstep. He jumps up and snatches his bow and arrows off the broken wall. He's immediately shivering as he steps out of his broken house and then he starts looking frantically around, with his bow already held up and the arrow set to fire. He hears running and looks around wildly, searching for the footsteps. He listens and hears that they've stopped and was replaced by heavy breathing behind him. Immediately, he spins around and comes face to face with red-head.

He still has his bow and the arrow still poised to fire, it's aimed at the girl but she's bent forward, trying to catch her breath. Alec looks at her strangely, she's covered in a fine layer of dirt. She's wearing regular dirt covered blue jeans with a plain red shirt that is mostly hidden by a black jacket and a scarf around her neck. The girl is finally breathing normally and as she stands up, she notices the boy standing in front of her with his weapon aimed directly at her. She raises her hand as a signal that she isn't going to attack and he slowly lowers his weapon.

"Who are you?" Alec questions, still being cautious.

"Clary. Uh, Clary Fray," the girl - Clary - replies. Alec looks at her closely and notices she's shaking. Is she afraid of him? He wonders.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get here?" Alec does want to help her but he doesn't know if she's worth trusting yet.

"Me and my friends have been running since this started. We recently came here and...just decided to stay for a while. It's not much here but it's better than where we came from. Everything was to the ground," Clary explains briefly.

"We? Who else is with you? I haven't been able to find another living human being since...since a while ago," Alec has always been looking, all he finds is more dead bodies buried under collapsed buildings.

"Uh, my best friend Simon, my boyfriend Jace and his sister Isabelle...um who are you?" Clary really needed to get back to them, they were going to start to get worried. Especially Jace, he's always worried something might happen to her. This was suppose to be a sort of raid but instead she stumbles upon a black haired, blue-eyed boy that...resembles Isabelle in a way. Now she's curious as of what his name is.

"Isabelle? Jace? If you don't mind by telling, what are their last names?" Alec just can't believe this. They can't be alive. He's always searching as far as he can. Nothing, nobody ever comes up. He gave up hope but the second he heard those names come out of her mouth, a sense of hope washed over him.

"Herondale and Lightwood...? I'm sorry but I really need to get back, Jace'll start to worry and I never did catch your name..?" She drawls out.

"My name's Alec. Alexander Lightwood. You have to take me to them." Alec got a hold of her wrist and started dragging her off to his broken up house. "I need to see them. God, I-I gave up hope. I thought I'd never hear of them a-again," Alec stuttered.

Clary was at loss for words. Another Lightwood. The same one that Izzy and Jace have been talking about for years. The same one that took care of them when their parents didn't, the eldest. She started wondering how he survived all these years. Her group had to ration food and move from place to place. They've neither been able to find someone else alive, they've only had each other. Now she found someone, a Lightwood, Alec Lightwood no less. Izzy and Jace are going to finally be reunited with their brother.

Few minutes later, Alec and Clary were talking. Alec asking questions, her answering. She said it was getting too dark to navigate back to her group so she'd asked if they could go back to her friends the next day. He agreed. Of course Clary then voiced her concerns about them worrying beyond belief about her. He just said once they see him, they'll know. Except Simon, though.

* * *

**Jc: You guys tell me if I should continue**

**And forgot to mention, this is not proof read so there might be a few mistakes :| **


End file.
